The Unkown Love
by blitzburn
Summary: someone has a crush but will their love be returned. Oneshot


A/N Yeah this is my second sonic fic. Just wanted people to know I'm not dead. This is a one shot fic. Read and enjoy.

The Unknown Love

The lone figure sighed, as he stood alone. He had just woken up and he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep of a long time, not as long as she kept haunting his dreams. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face, smelled her scent, and marveled at her beauty. She was driving him insane and she didn't even know it. He stared at the sky and wondered why he felt the way he did. He sighed once again and stared off into the night sky until he fell asleep, dreaming of her.

As she walked down the street she felt as if someone was watching her. She's been having this feeling for a while now and it made her uncomfortable, but at the same time she felt as if it was familiar. As she turned the corner she decided to turn around to she is someone was following her. She then saw a pair of red eyes but she couldn't be sure because as fast as she saw it when she blinked it was gone. She shook her head and continued to go home.

As he returned back to his spot he began to think about her once again. She actually saw her today. We was walking through the city even though he knew he shouldn't. He was going to his friend's house when he saw her. He began to follow her until he noticed she sensed his presence. Before she could spot him he hid in an ally, but as he followed her gaze he noticed she wasn't looking at him. When she began to walk again he decided to play it safe and go back home. That one was to close for him.

It's been a week now and she still hadn't left his mind. He couldn't eat, sleep, or do anything. She haunted his every thought. He tried to do some laps but he kept envisioning her standing next to him, kissing him. She was the only one who made him feel like this. Why, why here. Maybe it was the way she looked or how she carried herself. Well no matter what it was she had him. He was in love and it drove him mad. To be in love and not be able show the person that you loved them. He knew he had to focus or he would begin to slack off more than he was now. If his enemy's attacked him the state he was in now they would surely succeed.

He had just arrived home and he was furious. She loved someone else. They had just come from another one of their adventures when she told everyone else. He knew that he shouldn't be angry because his love was most likely unrequited but that still didn't stop him from feeling betrayed. Even if he respected the man she loves he still felt that he should be her love. He went to sleep with unhappy thoughts.

So it was finally settled. It seems her lover knew that he was in love with her. He told him that he had known for a long time but didn't want to embarrass him in front of everyone. They had been going out for a long time but kept it hidden. He was angry but what could he do. He wouldn't show hurt, his pride wouldn't allow it but on the inside he was raging like an animal. He told him that he wouldn't interfere in their lives and asked him to leave. He complied, saying that he was sorry that this happened but he wanted to set the record straight.

So as he continued to do his daily routine he remembered that his friend was having a party. Once again taking a huge risk he decided to go. When he got their everyone was surprised to see him. He said his hellos and sat away from the crowd. Then he saw them. They locked eyes but he didn't feel the same way he did before. He didn't know what this feeling was nor did he care. As he got up to leave sonic rushed at him and asked him where he was going. At the door he turned around and told them he was going home and with one last look at the happy couple of Amy and Shadow, Knuckles left wanting to be left alone to defend his emerald. There was no time for love.

A/N So how did you like it. I tried to keep the pairing a secret until the end but I think I gave it away at certain points. Well read and review.


End file.
